New companians, Old rivals
by WriterGirl3000
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

May sniffed as she ran down the path. She was alone and crying. She reached up and wiped the tears out of her eyes, trying to see the path ahead of her. When she put her hand at her eyes, she couldn't see at all and she was heading straight for a steep hill. She felt herself start to go downward and she also felt her feet go out form under her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she fell. "GO BULBASAUR! VINE WHIP!" she shouted as she continued to fall. Her bulbasaur came out and used vine whip on her. He tried to keep her from falling farther but he slipped on the hill too. At the bottom of the hill there was a row of trees. May reached the trees and her leg smacked against one. Hard. "AHHH!" she screamed in pain.

"Bul, Bulbasaur?" her bulbasaur asked. She smiled at it and reached out to pet it.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Bulbasaur." she said. She painfully sat up and reached into her pack. She pulled out Bulbasaur's pokeball and returned him. "Thanks for trying to help. Come on out, Blaziken!" she said. A red light came out of the pokeball and formed into May's Blaziken.

"Blaziken!" he said when he saw May holding her ankle. May smiled.

"I'm alright, Blaziken. Could you help me?" He nodded at her. "Could you please get me farther into the forest? It'll be night soon and I'll need to make camp and I think that this isn't the best place for one." she said. Blaziken nodded and picked her up. He started running into the forest, looking for a place to camp. _Its going slower so my ankle doesn't get hurt more._ May thought while laughing silently. Her pokemon cared about her so much.

"Blaziken." her Blaziken said, breaking her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw that her Blaziken had found a good spot to camp at. It was protected from the wind but she could still see the sky. There was a big cluster of rocks that could protect a fire and keep her dry if it started to rain.

"Thanks Blaziken. Could you put me down near the rocks?" she asked. He nodded and gently set her down. "You've already done so much for me but could you do one more thing? I need some sticks for a campfire, could you…." Blaziken was gone before she could even finish. She smiled as it ran into the forest. She reached down and the rest of her pokemon out. The red lines came and formed into a Munchlax, Eevee, Squirtle, Delcatty, and Bulbasaur. They all took and look at her and immediately ran to her side.

"Munch, Eev, Squirt, Mreow." they all said, except for Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur already knew. She smiled at how much they cared.

"I'm alright, guys. It's just a sprain." she said as they started to crowd around her. Just then Blaziken came back carrying a load of fire wood. He stared at them and started laughing. The others looked around and started laughing too. May looked at her pokemon and smiled. "Well, lets get this camp set up."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time that the camp was set up, the moon was already in the sky. The pokemon had been some help with only a few mistakes. Eevee had spilled May's water bottle but Squirtle had filled it back up. Delcatty had had some trouble finding food, because she was still easily distracted. When they did have the food cooking, Eevee had accidentally burned her nose when it curiously stuck its nose over the top of the bowl.

"You guys still hungry?" she asked when Munchlax, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur reached for more. "Sorry guys but there is none left." she had to laugh when they started to pout. Blaziken had only eaten a little and had settled down against the rocks for some rest. Eevee had eaten but had gotten tired quickly because it was still a baby. Delcatty had laid down next to May, and Munchlax, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur were running around, playing a game of poke tag.

"Delcatty." Her Delcatty said from her side. She reached down and petted her on the head. Her Delcatty had been with her since she helped it when she was a skitty. She had won contests with her and she could always count on it. She closed her eyes and sighed, remembering why she was alone in the first place.

_May and the other were sitting by a lake. Brock was cooking, Ash was training, and Max had gone of into the woods a bit to play._

_"Guys! Foods ready!" Brock yelled from the fire. Ash ran over and was ready to eat immediately. May calmly walked over and sat down._

_"Hey, guys, have you seen Max?" May asked. The guys shook their heads no. "Where is he?" May said as she started to get worried. Ash opened his mouth to say something when Max came crashing into the clearing. A Houndoom followed. It growled at him and he just stared. "Come on out, Blaziken!" May shouted as she through her pokeball. Her Blaziken came out and saw that Max was in trouble. He used fire spin and the Houndoom ran back into the forest._

_"Are you alright, Max?" Brock, Ash, and May all said at the same time. May ran over to Max and pulled him up._

_"I'm alright." Max said as he straightened his glasses._

_"Good because your not going to be when I done with you!" May harshly said. The others gasped and Max only stared._

_"May…." Max started to say but was cut off._

_"I told you to never go up to strange pokemon! Why do you never listen?" May said._

_"I do listen. And I'm smarter than you because I listen better than you."  
_

_"I'm not smart? I thought that you would know that Houndoom are mean and to stay away from them! How could you be so stupid?" she shouted. The forest was silent. Ash and Brock were staring at May and Max had tears streaming out of his eyes._

_"You know what, May?" Max quietly said. "You are the worst sister in the history of sisters!" he shouted at her._

_"You know what? I wish I didn't even have a brother!" she shouted before she could stop herself. Ash and Brock gasped and Max cried even harder._

_"I HATE YOU MAY!" Max shouted. He turned and ran back into the forest. Ashe and Brock came over and gave her hard looks._

_"How could you, May? He's your brother." Brock said before he went after Max._

_"I thought you were a good friend and a good brother. But I guess I was wrong about both things." he harshly said. May gasped. "You see how your brother feels right about now?" He looked up at her before running after Brock and Max, leaving May standing in the clearing. She stared after them before grabbing her bag and running in the opposite direction that they had run._

She sighed and looked at her pokemon again. Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Munchlax had collapsed from running to much and Delcatty and Blaziken were over there seeing if they were alright. She smiled and sighed again, while closing her eyes to get some sleep. She had just dozed off when thunder cracked. Loudly. She and her pokemon jumped. She looked up just in time to get drenched. She quickly reached for her pokeballs but she bumped them. They rolled away and she couldn't reach them. She took a deep breath and ran after them. She bit her lip as pain surged through her leg. She grabbed them before she collapsed and returned her pokemon. She collapsed in pain in the middle of the clearing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed into the night. "WHY IS THE WORLD AGAINST ME TODAY!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Gary Oak was sitting in a cave with his pokemon. He had been doing research about forest pokemon when it started to get late. So instead of going to a town, he took shelter in a cave. He had just laid down to get some sleep when he heard a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he jerked his head up. "WHY IS THE WORLD AGAINST ME TODAY!" he was out of his sleeping bag and running towards the scream in a flash. His Umbreon followed him. He ran towards a clearing near the cave and he found a girl lying on the ground, clutching her ankle.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he ran over. She turned her head towards him and shook her head no.

"Do I look alright?" she quietly said. Gary ignored her and looked at her ankle.

"I found a cave near here. I have medicine that can help your ankle. You do want help, right?" She nodded and he started to look around. "Do you have any things?" She pointed towards her bag and he grabbed it. She took the bag from him and stuffed her pokeballs in it before he saw them. He saw her put something in the bag but he didn't ask.

"I can't walk." May said. He nodded and told the bag from her.

"Umbreon, come over here." he said. His pokemon came over and he handed it the bag. It took it and ran towards the cave. Gary picked May up and also ran towards the cave. They got there in a few minutes but they were still drenched. Gary put May down and walked over to the almost non-existent fire. He started to rub some sticks together trying to start the fire again.

"Need some help?" May asked. Gary dropped the sticks and nodded. "Then give me my bag." she said. He threw the bag and she easily caught it. She reached inside and pulled out a pokeball. He watched what she was doing and was a bit surprised when she pulled out a pokeball.

"You're a trainer?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"A coordinator , actually." She said. She fingered the pokeball for a minute before releasing it. "Come on out!" she said. A red line came out and formed into a tall pokemon.

"Blaziken!" he said as he stood near Gary. He leaned away, not wanting to get hurt. May smiled when she saw him lean away.

"Don't worry, Blaziken won't hurt you. Hey Blaziken, will you light this fire for us?" she asked. Blaziken nodded and sent some fire and lit the fire back up.

"Nicely trained. You seem like a good trainer." Gary said when Blaziken went and sat down by her.

"Thanks. Your Umbreon is really well trained too. By the way, I'm May." she said. He smiled when she complimented his pokemon.

"I'm Gary. A researcher." he proudly said. May giggled a bit when she heard how proud he sounded. He started laughing too and the pokemon smiled at them. Gary stopped laughing and stifled a yawn. May caught him yawning and smiled.

"Tired?" she asked. Before he could stop himself he nodded. He caught himself nodding and sheepishly smiled. "Then get some sleep."

"Alright, but first I'll wrap your ankle. And no buts about it." he said as she started to protest. She slumped and fell silent, waiting for him to start to wrap her ankle. He reached over and gently wrapped her ankle. She tried to stay awake while he was wrapping it but she quickly fell asleep. He looked up and was about to tell her something but quickly stopped when he saw her asleep. He smiled and put the unzipped sleeping bag over her. He walked to the other side of the cave and laid down, immediately falling fast asleep.

-----------------------------------------------

When May woke up, she jumped a little. It took her a minute to remember where she was. She wasn't with Ash, Brock, and Max anymore. She was with a guy named Gary. She wasn't in a clearing. She was in a cave. She didn't have her sleeping bag over her. She had Gary's.

"Mnnnnnn…." Gary moaned. She looked over at him. He was asleep with his arm over his Umbreon. Blaziken was sitting against the wall next to him. She smiled. Blaziken must have gone over there to keep him warm when he gave her the bag. She saw her bag and reached for it. She grabbed Eevee's pokeball and tried to let her out. The pokeball didn't have a red light come out of it but it fell out.

"EEV……" May started to shout but she clamped her hands over her mouth. She looked over at Gary but he had only turned over. He was still fast asleep. May silently got up and left the cave in search of Eevee. "Come on out guys." she quietly said. Her pokemon all came out and sleepily looked up at her. "I know its early but Eevee's missing and I need you guys to help." her pokemon nodded, telling her that they would help. "Great. You guys spread out and search and Delcatty, could you go get Blaziken? He's in the cave over there." Delcatty nodded and went off. The others had already went off. May sat down because of the pain in her leg. She sighed and waited for the pokemon to come back.

----------------------------------------------

Delcatty quietly walked into the cave. She looked over at the guy near Blaziken before walking over to him. Just as she was passing the guy he turned over. She tried to move over but she got trapped under his arm.

"Uhhhhhhhh…." he sighed in his sleep. Delcatty staid still until she was sure that he was fast asleep again before crawling out from under his arm. She walked over to Blaziken and nudged him. He stirred and looked down at Delcatty.

"Blaz/What?" he said.

"Mo, mew moew./ Eevee's gone, May needs you help." she said. Blaziken nodded at walked outside with Delcatty following.

-----------------------------------------------------

A few minutes after Blaziken and Delcatty left, Gary woke up. He looked around and saw that May was gone. So was her bag and Blaziken. He got up, yawned, and went out of the cave in search of May. He found her sitting near the cave, surrounded by pokemon. She was hugging a small pokemon.

"Hey." He said as he walked over. Some of the pokemon looked at him and stood in front of May, ready to attack. He froze.

"Hey, guys, its alright. He's my friend." she said and the pokemon sat back down.

"Is that pokemon alright?" he asked when he saw how she hugging the pokemon.

"No, she hurt her leg. Is there a pokemon center near here?" May asked. Gary tried to see what kind of pokemon she was hold but she had it wrapped in her bandanna.

"There's one about a day away from here. I could take you there if you want me to." he offered. She smiled at him.

"That would be great. You don't mind?" she asked.

"Its alright. What kind of pokemon is that anyway?" he asked while still trying to see it. She smiled and pulled the cloth down, revealing a baby Eevee. "Really cute. My Umbreon evolved from one that I raised myself." he proudly said.

"If we are going to make it by nightfall, we might need to get going." she said as she started to walk back towards the cave. The pokemon followed.

"These pokemon are yours?" she nodded and started to call them back. Gary rolled the sleeping bag up and soon they were ready to head off to the pokemon center.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey All! Finally got another idea! You know the drill, you read and them you review. Got it? Good. Time for the review.

Gfdgfdg: Glad you like it. And see? I'm updating.

Now on with the story!

(Recap) _May fought with Max, ran away from the group, and hurt herself. She made a camp, a storm hit, and Gary found her. The next morning, May woke up to find Eevee out of her pokeball and she took her other pokemon and went looking. Gary woke a little later and found May on the ground with her bandana wrapped around her Eevee, who was hurt. Right now they are hurrying of to the pokemon center._

Gary glanced back at May, who had been quiet for awhile. She was cradling her Eevee in her arms like it was made of glass. Well actually, because of the severity of the injury and its young age, it was essential that they be extremely careful with her.

"How much longer?" she quietly asked. Gary stopped and toke out his pokenav.

"Only a little bit more. The center is on the other side of this forest and we're at least half way through by now." Gary said as he put the pokenav away. May looked sadly at him when he was looking at the pokenav. He looked at it the same way that Max had looked at his. Max. It was just painful to think about him. "You alright?" Gary asked. She looked up and realized that she had stopped walking.

"Yeah, I'm alright." she said. They started walking again and May wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes. She looked down at Eevee and saw that the leg was bleeding slightly. She quietly gasped and started to walked faster. Gary had been lost in thought when May went past him. He came out of his thoughts and saw that she was now ahead of him.

_Did I stop walking? No. Then why is May in front of me? _he thought. "Hey, May! Slow down!" he called to her. But she didn't slow down. Instead, she started to walk even faster. Gary had to run to catch up to her. "Hey!" he said as he caught up to her and fell in step with her. "Is something wrong?" he asked when he saw that she had her arms wrapped around Eevee.

"Yeah. Eevee's leg is bleeding a little." she worriedly said. Gary pulled her to a stop and took a look at Eevee's leg. It really was bleeding a little.

"That could be bad. It could mean that the bone has been broken and parts of the bone are shards that are sticking through the leg and making her bleed." he explained. She gasped when she heard that.

"Then we had better hurry." she said as she broke out into a slow run. Her leg was still a little sore. Gary ran after her and they were off to the pokemon center.

(One day earlier)

Ash and Brock walked silently back to the camp with Max in between them. Max hadn't spoken since the fight. Neither had Ash or Brock. Soon they came to the clearing and they were going to chew May out for this. How could she do that to her only brother. At the camp, they were expecting to find May crying, either alone or curled up against her pokemon. But they didn't find that. They found nothing. Literally. May was gone.

"Good riddance." Max muttered as he sat down by the fire. Brock and Ash also came over.

"I agree with you." Ash said as he plopped down next to Max. "Who's sister would **actually** say that to her little brother?" Max sighed.

"She would and did." he said, refusing to even say May's name.

"She probably come crawling back, covered in cuts and scratches, begging us to let her come back and travel with us again. Well, we won't let her, will we?" Ash jokingly said.

"NOPE!" Max cried. Brock came over to them.

"Guys." he said. They turned toward him. He was holding a piece of paper in his hand. "I don't think she's coming back."

"Like I care." Max muttered as he turned his back to them. Ash stood and took the note from Brock. It read….

_Dear Ash, Brock, and Max,_

_I'm sorry about yelling. I am a terrible sister and a terrible friend. I don't deserve to travel with you guys anymore, so I'm going to go out on my own. Please, don't try to find me or come after me. Brock, thank-you for always being there for me. Ash, you may be a ditz, but you were always good company, so thanks. Max, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it, but then again, I'm a terrible sister, so I hope that someday, you might forgive. Bye guys. Maybe we'll see each other later on but right now, I just need to travel alone. _

_See Ya, May._

Ash sighed. "She always was way too dramatic." he meanly said before turning his back to Brock. Brock sadly walked over to his bag and pulled out some food. He cared for May like a sister. Since he was the oldest, he always looked out for his friends, like he had done for his little brothers and sisters.

"Hey, Brock?" Max called from the fire. "Is there any food?"

"Yeah, is there?" Ash echoed. Brock sighed as he grabbed some food and walked over to the fire, his mind on what had happened to May.

(Back at real Time)

May paced back and forth in the pokemon center while Gary watched from one of the benches.

"May!" he loudly said, breaking her out of her thoughts. She paused and looked towards him.

"What?" she asked. Gary sighed.

"If you don't stop pacing soon, there will be a rut in the floor." he said as he slumped in the chair. May thought for a minute before walking over and sitting down next to Gary.

"I'm just so worried." she tearfully said. Gary awkwardly put his arm around May and she started to cry. Sob was actually more like it. He sighed and pulled her head onto his shoulder and let her cry. He knew how it felt to have a pokemon in pain. They stayed that way for awhile. People passed by and gave May a sympathetic look. She stopped crying but didn't pull away. Gary let her stay that way. He lazily looked over at the clock and saw that it was about eight o' clock. He glanced down at May and saw that she was lost in thought. He silently let out a yawn and he slowly felt his eyes getting heaver and his head get lower. He barely felt May move to look up at him. His head fell onto his chest and his breathing got heavy and even.

May had seen that he was falling asleep but she didn't wake him. She waited until he was fast asleep before even daring to move. She gently lifted his arm and crawled out from under it. He didn't even stir. She put his arm down and he shifted so his arms were loosely crossed and he was slightly slumped to his right side. "Rest well." she quietly said as she walked over to Nurse Joy's desk.

"May I help you?" she sweetly asked. All the Nurse Joy's were always so cheerful.

"Yes, you can. Me and my friend brought an Eevee in earlier. I just wanted to know if she was alright.: May sadly asked. Nurse Joy smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, but they are still working on her. The injury was severe. Is there anything else that I can help you with?" she sweetly asked. May thought for a minute before remembering there was something else she could use.

"Do you have any blankets?" May asked. Nurse Joy nodded and went to get one. "Thank you!'' May said as Nurse Joy gave her the blanket.

"Anytime. When Eevee is able to be seen, we'll let you know." she waved as May walked away from the desk. She walked back over to where Gary was still asleep. She put the blanket over him and sat down next to him. He sighed and moved in his sleep. He head rolled and was soon laying on May's lap. They sat that way for the next few hours. Soon it was 11'o clock at night. Nurse Joy quietly walked over to them.

"Yes, Nurse Joy?" May quietly said, not wanting to wake Gary. Nurse Joy smiled.

"We have a room that you two can stay in." Nurse Joy told her. May opened her mouth to say something but Joy cut her off. "And, yes, I will help you get him to the room." May smiled at how Nurse Joy knew what she was going to ask. With Joy's help, they brought Gary up to a sitting position. In doing so, May accidentally bumped on his pokeballs. The red line shot out and started to form into a large, bulky pokemon. Soon, a venasur was standing in the pokemon center.

"Hi." May quietly said. Venasur looked at her, not knowing if he should trust her or not. "I'm a friend of your trainer. Could you help us get him into the room we have?" Venasur nodded and let out a vine whip. He picked up Gary and they were off towards the room. But they soon ran into a problem. Venasur couldn't fit down the hallway. So Joy and May took him the rest of the way. They put him on the lower bunk and Nurse Joy took his shoes off.

"You can change in there if you need to." Nurse Joy said as she pulled off Gary's pokeball belt and pulled the covers up over Gary's body. May nodded and went to change. When she came back out, Nurse Joy was gone and their bags were in the room. Venasur's pokeball was also in there. May smiled before crawling into the top bunk and falling fast asleep.

The next morning, when Gary woke up, he was a bit startled. He was in a strange room. Just then it hit him. Nurse Joy and May had probably dragged him into the room when he was out. He looked around and saw that not only his pokeballs, but May's, were gone. He jumped out of bed, pulled on his shoes, and ran down the hallway. Nurse Joy tried to say hello to him but he sped outside. He quickly looked around for his pokemon but then he heard May's voice.

"Stop that!" she cried. He walked to the edge off the building, and much to his relief, he saw that May had all of his pokemon. He never really knew what kind of pokemon she even had.

_Lets see. A Blaziken, a Munchlax, a Squirtle, a Delcatty, and a Bulbasaur. Not to mention the baby Eevee that she has._ Gary thought. He watched in amusement as her Squirtle used water gun on her and then got his blastoise to join in. He stopped them there. He ran in and took the blast instead of May. "Having fun?" he asked. May laughed.

_"_Squirtle, use water gun!" she called out. He was hit from behind with cold water. May started laughing.

"Oh, now your gonna get it." Gary said. May started running but he caught her. They kept having fun with their pokemon until they heard a loud crash from inside the pokemon center. They froze and quickly sped off inside, their pokemon at their heels. When they got there the place was a mess and Nurse Joy was kneeling behind the front desk.

"Nurse Joy, what happened?" they both asked in unison. She shook her head no.

"Some thieves just robbed us of all the pokemon that we had here." she sadly said. May gasped.

"MY EEVEE!"


End file.
